Nicholas Pezzo
'Early Life' Nicholas grew up with his two older brothers, Stephen and Christopher and his Father Jack. His mother died when he was eight, giving his Father a hard time to pay the bills on his own, Jack was an alcoholic during that time, most expenses were on booze, not giving them food on the table everyday, that's where Nicholas criminal life started, to make cash on his own, he mostly broke into houses and containers then selling the acquired goods on the streets, which gave him quite a good amount of money, which is where he got his nick name from, Nicky Pesos. He obviously gave a good share to his father, in order to help out at home, after a few months, Jack confronted him, asking how he obtained the money, after hearing the truth of how Nicholas got it, He gave him a right hook, flooring him at the first punch. After a few years, He finally had enough money to get an apartment of his own at St Joseph Apartments, at the price of seventy five bucks a month, by then he was at the age of sixteen, He was dating a girl named Laura, who had a hard time at home as well, she moved in after a few months of dating. Nicholas and his girlfriend, Laura, soon began to feel the pinch of living on his own without the support of family. As the bills began to pile up, with not enough cash flow available, the couple turned to , Nicholas using connections from his robberies to get drugs. They started out with the simpler drugs, but it wasn't long before the two were becoming addicted to . 'Rehab and back' Nicholas and Laura went home to his Father's house, to have a family dinner, Laura was wearing a tank top that day, Christopher noticed the marks on her arm, directly asking what it was, Laura quickly hiding her arms under the table, ashamed of what they've seen. A few days later, Jack and the two brothers came to the apartment, opened the door, which they had the key to, looking through every single corner of the house, finding a few used needles along with a few small bits of laying on the bookshelf, they interrogated both Laura and Nicholas regarding this, Nicholas took the blame for it and got sent off to . Already after two weeks, he got depressed, stayed in bed all days, barely ate anything, he got sent of to a special program within Rehab to cure his , which at the time just made it worse, after two months of eating Prozac the depression slowly started to lay off, Nicholas getting back up on his feet, going through Rehab and days were getting closer to release. After spending eight months in Rehab, they finally sent him back home, Nicholas was happy to meet his family and girlfriend again, now being engaged with Laura. After six months of being sober, Laura had a few of her friends over, doing Heroin in the apartment, Nicholas came home, seeing them doing what hes been without for over a year, He stares down at the needles and the bits of heroin, Laura looking up at him shaking her head back and forth, Nicholas leaves the room, slamming the door shut behind him, rushing down the stairs and out to his car, driving around the city for a while before grabbing his cellphone, calling his old dealer and asks him to meet up, at the usual spot. They meet up and talks for a while before trading the money for the bits of Heroin, shaking each others hands and the dealer drives off, Nicholas gets back into his car, grabbing a needle from the glove box of his car, loading it up and pulls his sleeve up, staring down at his arm for a good five minutes before pushing the needle through his skin, injecting the . Prison and back It was a late saturday night, the day before kick ups, Alphonse "Fonzie" Addonizio and Nicholas "Nicky Pesos" Pezzo were both low on money, being a few grand behind the amount of cash they needed, they decided to take a drive to figure something out, Fonzie then said, "'Ey, Pesos, you know how to make the quick cash, how the fuck are we doing this?" - Hit the docks, Nicholas said. They drove to the docks, as they spot a huge boat that was being unloaded with plently of containers, after roughly an hour of waiting, the boat finally left the shore, heading out, that's where Fonzie and Pesos took action, using the tools they've been using everytime they've done this, a small handheld blowtorch, Fonzie stepped back, being the look out during this, Pesos begun doing his thing, after a few moments of trying to get the padlock open, the area were being flashed with blue lights, loud sirens would be heard, Nicholas dropped the blowtorch onto the ground, heading towards the car alongside Alphonse, Fonzie slammed the gas, causing the wheels to make a loud, screaming noise, just around the corner they faced three black and white cruisers, six police men stepped out, raising their deagles up at the two, shouting "Los Santos Police Department, get out of the vehicle and get down on the ground". Nicholas and Alphonse gave each other a quick glance, both relieving a long drawn-out sigh, stepping out of the vehicle, dropping down onto their knees, hands behind their heads, two of the police males approached them grabbing their hands, cuffing them as he gave them the "Miranda rights". They were sent to the county jail of Los Santos, awating to get a court date set. after six weeks, they finally got the date, being the day after tomorrow. The day finally came and they were escorted to the court room, they were both facing two years in the San Andreas Correctional Facility, they were sent back to their cells in the County Jail and went directly to bed. The day after, A guard woke Nicholas up, telling him that his bail has been posted, Nicholas looking at the guard with a rather confused look, asking him who it was, "You'll see, the guard said". They walked out of the hall of cells, out to the main entrance where he got his clothes and other belongings, he gave the guards a grin before he pushed the main entrance door open, walking outside to the fresh air, he took a deep breath as he were looking up to the sky, squinting his eyes due to the sun, after approximately thirty seconds, he could finally see clearly, Michael Borgesi weres leaning against a shiny Chevrolet K5 Blazer, giving Nicholas a nod, Nicholas approached him, a wide smile appearing across his face, giving Michael a friendly hug, they both went into the car, leaving the area.. Back in business After two months of being gone from the crew, his bar was taken over by another member of the family which was a good, legit income for Nicholas. He was once again low on money and pastry day was closing in, he found no way to make such money within a day or two, nor did he have the balls to ask for a loan from his friends and family, due to his history and what they know, he decided to sell the house he got from his father as an engagement prezent, he bought himself a cheap house boat and sent the his cut to the one collecting it, now being left with just a couple of grand, for both himself and Laura to live on. Nicholas was in need of some money after his fresh start in the game, Michael, one of the Gaccione Crime Family soldiers decided to spread his wing to take him under in his enforcer jobs. Category:Criminals Category:Character Category:Organized Crime